Unspoken Words
by xBlackStars
Summary: 5OO word challenege to each chapter. Based after IM2, the what could happen after Pepper and Tony kiss. Not connected, each chapter different. K story. R&R. T&P - Drabble.
1. Nothing More Nothing Less

a/n: this is one of those like challenges (kinda) so each chapter is around five hundred words not including the authors note. However these are just little chapters of what could have been after Iron Man 2 :) None of these connect in any way, though they may seem like it. These are _third person_ something I haven't done in a while.

**#;#;#**

Tony was, and no doubt about it, a genius. He could do calculations that are so complex that he could figure them out in a few seconds flat. He was the best of the best in this day of age.

But even with this knowledge of being able to do sums and multiplications that were able to create a suit that in his words – _a technical prosthesis –_ but when it came to romance and love he was speechless.

Since that night upon the rooftop, after saving Pepper from the clutches of dying by Hammeroids, he couldn't even comprehend how he felt about her. Of course he knew that he cared about her more than the once playful sibling relationship had turned now into a full blown unknown romance. All he could fathom was the fact he _loved_ every moment of that kiss with Pepper and nothing could change how he felt.

So as she sat opposed to him in the board meeting, their relationship still private for the time being because lets face it, even Tony didn't know what their relationship status were with each other, let alone between them. It was hard enough to try for a moment and _not_ be able to look at her, she was beautiful as ever with her strawberry blonde hair that cascaded just above the shoulders with her oceanic eyes that sparkled.

_Oh hell._ Tony thought, he was getting caught up in the _lovely-dovely_ stuff that he wasn't even focusing on the meeting which wasn't a surprise when did he ever focus? He sighed shaking his head as he looked down at his Jarvis-installed phone. No alerts nothing, but when he heard Pepper's silky voice call his name his head jerked up – eyes widen open.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"You need to put your finger print here and then sign your name." Natasha – _Natalie_, or was she _Agent Romanoff._ He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and nodded, "Right, then I'm CEO again?" He glanced sympathy across to Pepper who he could tell wasn't feeling the best today. It had been a week since that kiss and they both continued like normal lives except for the fact Tony was more… _well_ touchy when she was around.

Although there was one night when she happened to fall asleep after Tony had been sent off on a mission to help out Nick Fury, who also assigned him up with the Avengers Initiative. That night something sparked between them and that was only a week ago. He was hurt, a few bruises and a few wounds on his forehead but nothing major yet when Tony made his way to his bedroom he saw an angel looking Pepper in the middle of his bed, wrapped up in his Egyptian cotton sheets.

When he got in, everything changed. It was that moment, sitting that in the meeting he was meant to be focusing on that he realized.

Pepper was it for him, nothing could change that.


	2. Touched My Heart

a/n: another chapter. This was originally chapter 3 but I was stuck with 2 so HA!

**#;#;#**

"Let me see it?" pepper asked as Tony and she were escorted back to his home in California after a rough press conference about Vanko, not the prettiest thing to be doing but it had to be done. Well that was after the S.H.I.E.L.D clear up. "See what?" Tony replied back as he strode towards his workshop just in time as Dummy had finished another batch of his Chlorophyll smoothies. Of course pepper was right behind him, after a long evening and another one tomorrow to do clean up with her being CEO and hopefully return to her previous job.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the greenish/black coloured liquid in the glass in his hand. "I thought you weren't dying anymore?" Tony's head jerked in her direction as he downed the substance in one shot. "I'm not it's a precaution Pep, I don't wanna know what could happen. Plus I've kinda gotten used to the taste." He saw her eyebrows furrowed and he sighed that frown would be the death of him.

Tony sighed, "Alright but trust me it healthier than drinking several glasses of pure whisky, isn't it?" he shot back at her. Pepper sighed too taking a few step closer to him as he stood by the sink. "Show me." He clucked his Tongue against the roof of his mouth and did a short crooked grin that was reserved only for her.

"See what?" He foreigned that he didn't know what she was going on about let alone what she was asking. But Tony knew he just dint want to scare her away of the future possibilities. "You know what, Tony." he grimaced and shook his head. "Fine." he mumbled underneath his breath.

So he did what she asked, he began to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers which of course didn't go past Pepper as she placed her hands over his. "It's just me." She whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear, "That's what frightens me your all I've got and I... Ah." he shook his head, letting his hair turn unruly. "You can't scare me away. I promise." And with that Tony undone the last of the buttons on his crisp White shirt only to reveal to new tweaked model of the RT in his chest.

Though the programs, wasn't as bad and had gone. Scar like lines of it were still visible. He sucked in a deep breath when Peppers fingers brushed the contours of the once poisoning side effect of the old RT. She glanced up only for her gaze to meet his. Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as e gazed into her sparkly oceanic eyes.

"You're all I'll ever have, Pep. There's no-one left but you."

And it was that moment that Tony knew nothing could stop him from trying to stay in this world – whether it killed him or not. He would find a way to stay with Pepper because she was all he, and he was all she had.


	3. I love you

a/n: a new chapter. I'm sorry about the delay; I've been super busy on Tumblr. The link is on my page. It's RDJ obsessed ;)

**#;#;#**

Tony placed the plate down on the coffee table before the two of them as Pepper sat on his couch with her laptop on her lap. "What's this?" She asked her voice wavering with some emotion, which tony guessed to be shock or something like that. "I told you, if you were listening Miss. Potts that, let me repeat the phrase. 'I was going to tell you with an omelette.'" Her jaw dropped to the floor (not literally) with the shock.

"You made something without burning it?" She asked with a quiet laugh. For the decade that Pepper had been working for Tony he had never once been able to cook something without burning it badly. "Um, thank-you." She whispered her eyes welling up.

There was a first for everything he had changed for the best. This was something that she loved about this Tony - he would find ways to make it up to her. It was something Pepper adored about Tony, even though she hated it when he kept stuff from her _including_ the palladium poisoning that she only found out by Natalie. But even she knew that Tony did have problems telling things to her – after all Pepper was all he had, and Tony was all that Pepper does have.

Tony lifted up the cover off the plate and flashed a crooked smile. "I can't cook that great but Happy he helped me out a little." he grinned childly something that Tony always had in him and even Pepper knew that childish spark wouldn't leave. "Happy can cook?" she laughed and shook her head, Tony extracted the laptop from her lap and placed it shut onto the table before the two of them. He reached over and grasped her hand in the two of his.

"I was going to tell you that i was dying but..." he trailed off but Pepper remained silent."Pep i tried to tell you a lot of times including the one when I arrived at your, formally mine I guess now, office but I didn't know how to make the sentence. It was difficult for me to hide something as big as that, I even wrote a eulogy out that everything go to you." he paused and Pepper squeezed his hand for a few seconds. "But I guess-"

"Tony you don't have to continue." Tony cracked a smile, "Damnit Pep, what I was trying to say was -" Pepper interrupted again. "Your here now that's all that matters."

"Pepper I love you."

It was those three words with the added attachment of her name that she knew; that Pepper knew what he said was true. She heard the serenity in his voice. No longer was Tony Stark a playboy, he found that Pepper was the only one who cared about him, unlike Stane. Pepper was all he had, and that was good enough for him.

"I love you too Tony."

Nothing could come between them or their feelings together. Whether or not Tony was a superhero.


	4. Calculating Love

a/n: so my one shot – loving you was posted on tumblr the other day and I was very shocked. I never thought anyone liked my stories but this just proves someone does so thanks for that a new chapter. I kinda went over the limit of 5OO but follow me on tumblr – I'll even post little teasers about upcoming stuff.

**#;#;#**

Tony knew he was in love with Virginia Pepper Potts since the moment he hired her but there were various times that he encountered moments when he felt something so extraordinary that nothing could ever break the moments he spent staring at her and calculating his chances with her.

The first time he experiences his feelings for her was when she was saved his life (with his knowledge) she blew the arc reactor and even though he was knocked unconscious he was grateful that she saved his life. The second time was when he gave her the ownership of SI - she never judged him she just did what she thought was right and in the best interest of the company whilst Tony blows up things on a regular bases.

No it wasn't just those that made Tony realize what he had with Pepper was, for lack of words, amazing. But the one time that he realized he loved her so much was upon that rooftop - they bickered like an old married couple until he shut her up with a kiss to her soft, plump lips. It was that moment even though he was about to quit her job as CEO of SI he still knew that whatever was going to happen he knee Pepper would always stand beside him.

No matter what crazy ideas came into his skull? He knew that Pepper was all he would ever have. Considering what happened with the man who raised him even after his parents died, Tony had felt betrayed but he knew something. He knew that Pepper Potts would never, _ever_ betray him.

But most of all, even when he may have given up trying to save himself from poisoning he knew that Pepper would be devastated if he just let the thing kill him – that was also keeping the shrapnel from his heart. However much he tried to forget about his past, there was something that would always remain in his mind, in his memory. The reason why he slept with all those women, they were Pepper substitutes and there was no doubt about it that he did it because he believed there was no shot with a commitment with Pep.

Tony sighed and rolled onto his side, watching Pepper's facial expressions change slightly in her sleep. They had been together for a month. A full, solid month and sure it was very hard but they knew that, even without the public eye knowing of their relationship – Tony had changed, maybe not dramatically but enough to notice. He showed Pepper his love with tenderness, with soft touches and kisses nothing too much after all he hadn't even slept with Pepper in that way.

Sex.

He could get it at anytime but he was no longer the playboy. He wouldn't return to that. He had Pepper now, Tony smiled as Pepper snuggled closer to his chest – her face buried in the gap between his shoulder and neck where his scent was purist.

"I love you Tony.." Pepper whispered in her dream, this caused the biggest smile to grace his lips as he repeated those three words back to her.


	5. Perfected Perfection

a/n: I'm sorry about the wait, I've been slightly clueless to think about what could have been a possibility after IM2 but then I read the comic con stuff and watch the film again and **BAM** I get inspiration :) Check out Calypso's iron man stories which I now beta. Anyway, read ahead.

**#;#;#**

When Tony said to Pepper on the flight just six months after announcing that no-one could ever have the technology that Stark had, he mentioned Venice, and he told Pepper that they should just take a weekend out there. But of course this was only inspired by the fact Tony wanted to spend his last moments with Pepper in a stress free place. Except now he was dying, but instead in a relationship that was well _stablish_ enough to withstand the stress between Tony and Pepper.

"Pep, just let me guide you or with those heels you'll…. Never mind." He retorted with a sly grin as his hands covered Pepper's oceanic eyes, whilst he guided the way. Tony had been able to persuade Pepper into going to Venice after she found out he was dying and he had received his honour for doing good with Vanko. Of course with the long flight, no matter how interesting that Stark was he couldn't entertain Pepper that much, of course they had the _no sex embargo _too. So when Tony asked Pepper in the most casual way going he invited her to come along with him and that no was not an answer considering the fact he had already brought the tickets.

_Not. _He owns a jet so what's the need for tickets but Pepper thought nothing of it and accepted.

"I'm not impressed Mr. Stark." Pepper mumbled underneath her breath and Tony chuckled as he placed a kiss between the crook of her neck and shoulder. "I'll keep you safe, Pep." He replied as he guided Pepper down the steps of the Stark jet, hearing the familiar clicking and clacking of Pepper's heels against the metal. As he guided her down to the last step and onto the stable tarmac he extracted his hand from her soft face.

"Surprise." He murmured in his husky voice, softness creeping in as he pulled her into his chest – his arms going around her waist. Of course this was one change that Pepper had accepted; it was something different, something that she liked. Pepper's mouth opened, as if letting flies in but her deep-sea coloured eyes sparkled with that hidden emotion.

"You shouldn't-"

"But I did.." Tony interrupted, this had become something that occurred a lot: like an old married couple they're bickering didn't stop. But when she turned around and pressed her lips to his, Tony knew something had ignited between them just because of his thoughtfulness with the trip.

"Weekend, no longer." She murmured, of course she was no longer CEO but she still had that spark within her which Tony never wanted to distinguish. He grasped her hand and pulled her along as they explored Venice at night. It was truly a magnificent sight, as they stood hand in hand looking across the water whilst standing upon the bridge that they knew the relationship they shared with each other was truly unique. Everything was all shades of blue, the water that reflected the night sky that still had flickers of white that had been spread across the clouds.

This was what it was all about – they're life was perfect just the way it was. Including the stress and the bittersweet life they would have to return to in just two days, but for now this was perfection.


	6. The Wedding Part 1

a/n: I know some of you guys missed me updating – so I had to watch the film to think of more ideas. I'd say this has got about six chapters left until I stop and start writing the next story for IM. Be aware, loads of fluff. The chapter name gives it away – **warning: there will be two parts to this so don't worry when it's cut off.**

**#;#;#**

Today was the day, of course most people saw today as a significant  
>day that could possibly change the world (well not that dramatically) so it wasn't a surprise that every company of the press, aka Vogue for sure, were there. "You ready buddy?" Rhodes asked Tony as he finished his black bow tie that he had been taught by his mother to do many years ago. Of course Tony wasn't that close with his father but it didn't mean he didn't miss his parents and the fact they weren't here for the most, possibly, the important day of Tony Starks life.<p>

"I'm great platypus." He flashed his signature grin at his best friend and sighed after calling his best friend by his unusual nickname. "I'm nervous I mean this is Pepper – she's perfect and I was a jerk to her. But she loves me and I just don't want to ruin this for her." He grimaced as he shook his head to his best friend whilst running his fingers through his hair to neaten it up.

"Everything will turn out fine, I mean it. Hell, look you've got S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury to hold back most of the press and the fact _our_ superhero gang is here to celebrate this.." Rhodey trailed off as he made a _Stark_ impression of Tony. "Glorious day." He laughed throwing his head back as Natashalie came into Tony's tent that he had to get ready in. "We're waiting for you, time to take your place Stark." So with that Tony took a deep breath and walked out into beach. They had decided after all, Pepper was it for him, that they should have their wedding on the beach – a more laid back approach to all the hectic lifestyle they had over the last ten years.

Of course many things had changed, and many things stayed the same but none the less Tony was no longer dying from Palladium poisoning. He had gotten a new ticker (as he put it) he was doing right with the help of Pepper and most of all he was in a stable relationship with a woman who made him feel like he was in heaven and that wasn't even to do with the sex they had.

_Correction, making love_. Tony thought. This was it for them, they were to be joint together with their love and nothing could break them apart okay so they weren't together that long a few months but Tony had instantly wanted to put a ring on her finger and pronounce to the world that she was his as he was hers.

So now all Tony had to do was wait down the isle for his soon-to-be-wife and then the wedding could commence. But who knew that in a year Tony Stark had stopped being his usual playboy self and settle down with none-the-less his Personal Assistant who actually wasn't his PA anymore nor CEO. But something initially different – she had taken over Obadiah's old place; she still belonged in the company no matter what she tried to get out of it.


	7. The Wedding Part 2

a/n: This is part two of the wedding incase you didn't already guess but none the less let the wedding commence as Tony put it ;) Please review. **6 chapters remaining. **See my page for the photo of the dress.

**#;#;#**

The music began to play softly, no matter how much Tony begged Pepper for AC/DC at their wedding Pepper actually stated no and even became immune to his puppy dog look that he did with his eyes when not getting his way. But as he stood there, butterflies rising in his stomach as he heard the music play. This was it. In just a few moments as she walked down that isle in the sand they would be forever one – united. _GAH!_ He screamed internally, he had turned suddenly romantic and even though he never made it a mistake to Pepper he always showed his love to her with soft touches, caresses and kisses unless they were in heated desire and one thing lead to another in bed.

Tony turned around when he felt eyes intruding his backside when he had span around he was met with the most gorgeous person in the world. "Perfection." He muttered underneath his breath, with Rhodey by his side as Best Man who would eventually give them the rings to be wedded but even Tony heard his best friend mutter something inaudible. But for once that didn't piss Tony off no in fact his buddy was only saying the truth that Pepper was speechless in that Vera Wang dress that she brought.

It was a shimmering white colour; it was a simple design that went straight bringing out all of her feminine curves and then flared at the bottom just past her hips it came out. She was an angel; her skin contrasted with the faint beige and rose ribbon that went around her waist. _My God she was beautiful._ He thought as he smiled at her like she was worth the lottery, not the he needed it but she was the perfect prize.

"You look beautiful." Tony whispered as she grasped his hand that was placed out in front of him. "I should have worn my Iron Man suit." He grinned, throwing his head back with a laugh until he saw Pepper's face and shook her head. Puppy eyes were back.

The puzzle to his life, she was it no-one else could take her place. So as the priest went over the vows, and the readings were read out there were a few flickers of the camera lights here and there as they went off (only because Tony allowed a few companies in for the pictures) Pepper's head turned as Rhodey gave the two of them their platinum and Tony's created element rings.

Tony's hand grasped Pepper's the tingle still present after all those years he couldn't believe it – all those lifeless and meaningless one night stands he had when it was all Pepper, he could have had Pepper. So as they placed the rings on each others wedding finger, Tony knew nothing could get any better than this. "I do." They murmured together at the same time, they're voices hoarse with emotion that was overwhelming them.

His life was finally complete, so when Pepper's and Tony's lips touched just briefly, the whole world disappeared leaving just the two of them encased in their perfect bubble.


	8. The Proposal

a/n: this chapter is slightly small and I'm sorry about the delay. Youtube videos and writing collaborations take up my life atm. Tonight I'll be seeing Harry Potter (not that I'm a huge fan, because personally I'm not that keen on it) but my sister requested me to go so I am. Again, please review after you read. I work faster with the reviews and I do attempt to reply back to all of you. Just over the 5OO mark.

**#;#;#**

For Pepper today was like any day, but to Tony today was a totally different day that would officially change everything. He tied the bow around his neck and turned to face the intruding eyes he felt upon his back, "You look dashing." Pepper murmured as she made her way over to Tony, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Mhmm..." He groaned as he placed his hands upon her hips. Pepper was Tony's everything even though he worked his ass off being not only Iron man that was now officially a part of the Avengers but also he was back to being a CEO at S.I. Even at night after arriving back from a mission Pepper would stay awake in the workshop waiting to patch up Tony's injuries from the mission.

"We've got to get going or otherwise we won't see when Natalie walks down the isle." Tony grinned, "We could waste a few hours without them noticing." He whispered as his lips met hers again and before they knew it their clothes were shredded upon the floor and they made love.

In a peaceful bliss and wrapped up in each others arm upon the floor of their bedroom they, in silence, relished the love making between them. Tony's fingers caressed her back softly writing out the letters of _Stark_. Pepper snorted in a feminine way as she snuggled closer into Tony's chest.

"Say yes?" Tony suddenly blurted and pepper sat up grasping the sheet from the bed they had pulled down in the heat of lust and desire and pulled it around her body. "For what?" Her eyebrow rose as she stared at him, "We already act like a married coupl-" Pepper interrupted, "Spit it out Stark." His face contorted as he sat up, "Marry me Pepper?" Her eyes widened as she froze but instantly Tony began to misinterpret the reaction. "Oh Sh-" he mumbled aloud, "I... I mean if y- you're not r-ready that's f-fine." he stammered until he fell to the floor with Pepper wrapped around him, "Yes you stupid genius yes I will marry you." Her lips found his and for another two hours they made love. The rest of the world was forgotten including Happy Hogan and Natalie Romanov's wedding.

The look on Rhodey's face meant that he wasn't impressed, "Seriously?" He snapped at Tony who was wearing his shades with his fingers interlaced with Peppers. "We didn't do that bad Platypus." He grinned towards his best friend. "Not bad? You were three hours late and I don't wanna know what you were doing. Now go to Happy and Natalie and apologise for missing their wedding." it was at that time when Rhodey noticed the sparkling ring on Peppers finger when his eyes jerked to Tony, "Yes Rhodey, I proposed in the casual Stark way and it wasn't even planned. But we're happy and we're making it official."

And in the most normal Tony Stark way he released Peppers hand and jumped upon the chair only to shout, "I'm getting married." Even though Pepper loved Tony there were certain parts she wished he didn't have and that was one of them.

But all that mattered was that they'd be with each forever and that's all that mattered with them.


	9. Am I allowed to feel?

a/n: I know I fail at updating but its been a very stressful week with my godfather/uncles funeral. I've been struggling with emotions this is why I wrote this chapter, I felt it needed to be put in here. Not very fluffy, mostly depression. Sorry, it was inspired a lot from my own emotions and the comic/film.

**#;#;#**

Despair.

Angry.

Lonely.

But most of all afraid. Today was Tony's parent's anniversary of their death. It was this day so many years ago. So it was natural for Tony to feel under the weather especially when he had just come home from a mission that Fury had sent him upon and like usual he felt guilty because it was _his_ work that was causing this danger and bloodshed across the world. His hand tightened around the glass until it shattered, covering Tony's legs in whiskey.

A tear slipped down his left cheek, of course being in this emotional state, he argued with Pepper who he had dating for the last year. It was year ago that he believed he was dying from metal poising. It was a year ago that Hammer stole his creation and tried to kill him using Vanko. There were too many emotions and thoughts that ran around Tony's mind, of course nothing could be defiant.

He was pissed off.

He blamed himself for his parent's death, he always had and now he was turning to the alcohol to wash away his sins and his emotions. He didn't want to feel, he never wanted to feel anything on this day. This sort of bender was the one that caused him the most damage rather than flying around the world in his superhero suit.

He shook his head.

He argued with Pepper as soon as he came home, he was angry it was one minute past twelve in the morning when he got home, just one minute and the pain already started. He didn't sleep instead he went into his workshop and began tinkering away, and watching the same repeat of his fathers videos that had been filmed from S.I

But right now, he didn't care about his father – the person he missed the most was his mother and she wasn't here to comfort him. The guilt surged through him until he found himself lying on the floor, unconscious just whispering for Pepper in a terrible state.

**#;#;#**

When Tony woke up he felt soft hands running through his slightly longer hair (than it used to be) he snuggled closer to Pepper, of course she knew how he felt. She had seen him in this state every year when the day came around he'd drink himself into oblivion and then drastically change the next day. "I missed you.." Tony whispered huskily, as a tear fell down his cheek again. "Sssh." Tony missed his mother the most, of course he believed his father to be a bastard who thought he was happy the day Tony was sent to boarding school.

But Howard Stark loved his son a lot, more than anything in the world. Tony Stark was Howard's greatest creation – he just hid it a lot.

But it was Pepper who comforted Tony in this state, "I'm sorry." He whispered as his eyes shut and he soon found himself asleep. The next day for the first time, he acted like he did the day before – he even paid a visit to his parent's grave.

Since Afghanistan Tony had changed for the best, sure it took a while but it happened and the more she saw Tony in that state the more she knew he was finally coming to terms with how he felt.


	10. Goodbye for now

a/n: so this is it for the challenge at the moment, of course I'll continue to write more eventually just for the moment I'm adding this last chapter and writing something else. Don't hate me; I just want to finish this. _Warning/Note: _Contains sadness & angst. Be aware of that. I'll see you when I next update this.

Word count: 573.

**#;#;#**

Today was the day when the world finally said their goodbyes.

Not only to Iron Man, but Tony Stark too along with his wife Pepper Potts, formally known as Virginia.

Tony had died just several days after his wife, who died from old age. Their children were in their mid-twenties and Howard, their eldest was the one who would take over S.I until he passed it on to his fellow siblings. Tony loved his family, there was no doubt about it when Pepper was first pregnant with their first, Howard (named after Tony's father) he was joyous he spent more time with his wife and son. Like Tony, his son had developed his genesis gene at just the mere age of eight he could not only make the RT into a whole new object but he knew much more than Tony could have known as his age.

He thanked Pepper, when she was younger she was more intelligent for her age than most other children. But most of all Howard was an exact replica of Tony just younger on his fifteenth birthday he was named by everyone including Uncle Rhodey and Auntie Natasha, _mini me._ Because he was literally a smaller, younger but exactly a lookalike of Tony. It was more than shocking. It was that month when Pepper conceived their younger daughter. Tony was able to show his love in more than two forms, but this third who he loved for almost a year when she struck with a terrible disease and died in hospital just eight months old.

It killed both Pepper and Tony, their healthy son continued with school acing everything but even Howard could tell that his parents were upset – even he was, he missed his little sister who had wide oceanic eyes. Her addictive toothy smile and just with a click of their fingers she was gone.

Tony had then pretty much stopped as Iron Man, Pepper was no longer Rescue the depression was sinking her into too far when their son graduated from school, then college the years flew by the next thing they knew they were attending Howards University graduation. Over the years they watched from afar as Howard grew up, Tony taught him everything with Stark Industries – how to run it if and when Tony and Pepper died.

It was Howards twenty third birthday when he married a woman who was a part of the avengers when he took up his father's job of being a hero. It was then the passing of the greatest wife and mother – Pepper had passed away, stricken with depression from losing her daughter over the years she got worse and eventually it became too much and she passed away. Tears fell down Tony's face every day, for days he would be in catatonic state that nothing could help relieve the guilt he felt for not being able to save his wife, his daughter.

It was the seventh day after his wife funeral that Howard found his father dead in his parent's bedroom no blue glow from the RT when he found out his father died due to the emotions he felt where constricting the heart when eventually the shrapnel embedded itself into his main organ.

So much for fifty lifetimes.

He was buried alongside his daughter, his wife and his parents. With the words engraved on the granite.

_Father, Friend, Genius and Husband._

_Tony Stark will not be forgotten._


	11. Christmas Whispers

**a/n: **yes I am finally back! Have y'all missed me? As you've noticed I've changed my name and a new story of Sherlock Holmes has been added which I'd recommend reading unless you don't want spoilers.

**Word Count: **481

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing what-so-ever. I just work for Stark Industries (yeah right, I wish)

**#;#;#**

Christmas in the Stark mansion was usually bleak, desolate and soul shattering. Tony hadn't celebrated Christmas properly since his parents died, it always brought back harsh memories that he just refused to re-visit in his lifetime. So instead he'd drink himself into oblivion and tried to forget. _Try._ It never worked because he'd be thinking more of the parents he once had but no longer were associated with he famous Tony Stark. But this year was different, this year was different because of the fact he was celebrating Christmas differently. Stark was celebrating Christmas with his P.A not that she was only his P.A. No, it was their first Christmas together and with the charming Tony Stark, Pepper couldn't even try and stop herself from agreeing to it.

It was several days before Christmas when they decided to get a tree, of course Tony being Tony he had to get the perfect tree. Pepper tagged along, hand in hand (something that most people were shocked with) before Tony wouldn't dare go out in public with another woman's hand in his but this was different because Pepper gave him life. They picked out the perfect tree together, one that wasn't dehydrated or over hydrated, one that had a few amount of pine cones in the branches and had a beautiful shade of green to it. Something that Pepper loved about Christmas tree's.

They took days, Tony being the inner perfectionist had to get everything right, but the inner Pepper was stubborn as hell. The bickering began before the affectionate Tony popped in. "Tony, s-st-stop it." Giggles erupted from Pepper's lips as Tony's mouth skimmed her neck, the tickling from his goatee tickled against the tender spots on her skin. "Tony." She puffed out and tried to regain her breath, her fingertips glided to his chest, right above the arc reactor as Tony managed to stop.

Tinsel was in both of their hair as was glitter and a few pieces of popcorn that they tried to make into pop-corn tinsel, which clearly failed. "I nearly lost you four months ago.." She whispered, her eyes filled with tears that were about to shed. "I'm here am I not?" He grinned crookedly before pressing a soft kiss to her lips and sat up.

"It's the first time in a few years Pep, I haven't celebrated Christmas for a long time." He whispered, his voice wavering with emotions that he never felt before that he had locked away for such a long time. "You're all I've got." He spoke firmly, as he met his gaze with hers, "And I'll always know Tony." Pepper replied back, this would be tough on them both but she was his as was he to her.

"Merry Christmas, Pep." He spoke softly to her as the clock ticked 12:00 on Christmas eve. "You're the best present I've got Pep this year."


	12. New Year, New Start

**a/n: **I was going to upload this chapter on the 27th but because it was my sisters birthday I chose new year as it happens to be about new year! I hope you all had a great 2011, and bring on the 2012! Enjoy your New Years Eve party (or if you're the lucky buggers who are currently living in the future – aka New Zealand) and read this whenever you are ready or not!

**Word Count: **625. (slightly over, hell it's New Year)

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing what-so-ever. I just work for Stark Industries (yeah right, I wish)

**#;#;#**

New Year came every year but this year like Christmas a week ago it was different. Tony had Pepper by his side. There would be no drinking, just sipping on his sweet yet tangy long island ice tea with Pepper in his arms as they sat out on the balcony outside his mansion. He chose not to drink simply because he wanted to remember this, he wanted to remember the first time that he and Pepper shared New Year together for the first time and he didn't want his angst to taint what he wanted to recall for future reference. So unlike every other year, he wasn't partying until chicks were all over him, begging for the famous Tony Stark to bed the blonde and brunette women that wanted to sleep with him. No. Tony was starting his fresh start now, and it started with the new era of 2012.

He had prior asked Rhodey to help him out with the firework display that cost Tony over several hundred thousand dollars but it wasn't for his purpose or Peppers' for that fact. He wanted the best of the best fireworks that he could buy and who else could get them – Tony that's who, instead of last year he had handmade and technically made fireworks for intense purposes. There was a special one that would be fired tonight and it would start, _hopefully,_ 2012 with a bang and a very happy Tony Stark. What else would he have done with the couple hundred thousand dollars when he has over the billion mark of money? He's the worlds most expensive and highest paid business man in America. Who would stop him from spending a week in Stark Industries than making his own personalised fireworks?

That's why this year would be different.

Pepper curled into Tony's chest, pressing a soft kiss to his RT that sat glowing blue underneath his black t-shirt. "Thank-you." Pepper whispered, when Tony acknowledged that his girlfriend mentioned something he glanced down, his dark penetrating stare softening when he met her hazel slash blue gaze. "For what, Pep?" He questioned, confusion caused his eyebrows to furrow and his forehead to crease as he tried to figure out. "For opening your heart to me, I love you so much Tony." Tears welled in Pepper's eyes; Tony flashed a delicate smile before wrapping her tighter in his arms, and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her lips. "You saved me Pep; you made me a better man." He whispered into her ear.

"Ten.." He whispered, "Watch this Pep," She didn't question him as she whispered, "Nine." And so on, in a orderly fashion until they both whispered one and midnight struck. Tony and Peppers' gaze switched from each other to the scene before them. Flashes of colours, all different – some blue, some red, yellow and so on. There was even a face of Iron Man in one of the explosions. "This one is for you." Tony whispered into Peppers' ear. As the last firework was lit and went flying into the sky, when it exploded paper began falling down and covering them but that wasn't what shocked Pepper into silence and it was said firework that caused the tears to finally stream down her face.

That last firework had said four words that would signify the complete change in Tony. He had asked her to marry her. That was his present. That was his proof of dedication to the woman he held in his arms. "Yes, Tony. Yes." She murmured, her lips quivering as she sealed her answer with a kiss.

Tony had changed dramatically since Afghan, but it was all for a good cause. Pepper saw that and would now experience her future with him.


	13. What's about to hit the fan?

**a/n: **let me just rant this out. I logged into FF and was like, y'know I haven't got many reviews yet then I went to my story stats and I was blown away with how many things this fanfiction story has, even though I haven't connected the chapters I've managed to get: 39 reviews, 7,221 hits, 10 favourites and seven followers. Better than what I expected to be frank. Anyway, a little something for you. **For you guys, what should have happened **at the beginning of IM2 which is now my ending of IM2 beginning of IM3.

**Word Count: **539

**Disclaimer: **I owe nothing what-so-ever. I just work for Stark Industries (yeah right, I wish)

**#;#;#**

He was warm.

Warm and content.

Oh so very warm, there was something soft that added pressure to the mattress making it feel like Tony was floating on air. Something moved across his collarbone and caused him to shudder with the action. He mumbled roughly, his voice hoarse from the forgotten activities during the night and rolled over only to feel that whatever was weighing him down had also stopped him from rolling onto his stomach.

His dark gaze opened and he glanced to whatever was covering his RT, as it was no longer glowing. When his gaze met the source, those once sleepy eyes widened with panic and shock.

Pepper Potts was lying with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm over his chest, all that was covering her was his white sheet. All conscious thoughts escaped his mind as he pulled up the corner of the sheet realising what he had done last night, the same reason why there was a delicious, sweet burn in his lower calves and biceps and the reason why his body felt so relaxed.

He had slept with his P.A.

Not only had he slept with her, but he had managed to forget what the experience was like for him. He had slept with the woman he had always had his eyes on but never thought anything more of it. His breathing increased as he tried to extract himself from her body only for her to mumble in her sleep and bury her face into his neck. Pepper's grip tightened around his body and fell back into her deep slumber.

It was during that time when he considered what had occurred during last night that it all clicked.

And oh how he regretted not recalling the moment he wanted to cherish. He hated himself more for the fact he had gotten drunk on scotch and managed to bed the perfect woman who could actually stand Tony during his off and on days. It was Pepper who would give him the light telling off if he left his coffee mug on the documents he was meant to have signed prior to whatever he would be working on. It was Pepper who reminded him of important meetings and would be there when he required stitches for his wounds and injuries after a mission from Fury.

He glanced down when he felt movement, and his body froze like he had been told the world had stopped turning. He could feel his face pale slightly as he glanced down, his gaze met hers which was slightly dazed, curious and then turned from calm to pissed in three seconds flat.

"Please tell me we didn't and that we're not naked underneath this sheet." She whispered her voice husky from the obvious screaming she had done during the night when he merged their bodies together for full potential ecstasy.

"Yes, Pep. We are, one hundred percent naked underneath this sheet." Her eyes widened and he extracted his arms from her body when she sat up covering herself with little sheet was available.

"You are in trouble, Tony." She murmured, her tone of voice clear what she had in mind.

Oh sweet Jesus he was in trouble.


	14. The first night together!

a/n: I know it's been a while a lot of you are asking me about it, why haven't I updated. It's actually because I have nothing to write on. My laptop has gone into repair for the fourth time in two months so I haven't had time to write anything out – that and I had a writer's block/inspiration loss but I am back writing this out as quick as I can without errors on my mothers' netbook! Please continue to RnR, it means so much to me that you take the time to read my work. I am currently beta-ing a load of new work so check out my profile to find out more. Thanks to Avengers for giving me my inspiration back.

**Word Count:**** 540**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY PEPPER/TONY PROMPT/CONTEST!**

**#;#;#**

Her golden, strawberry coloured hair tickled against Tony's chest. It had only been a few hours since Tony's lips were against hers, a few hours since he had saved her life upon that random building after Hammer's robots were about to blow up and potentially kill her. It was those few hours ago that she resigned (or in better words quitted her job as CEO) because her body couldn't handle the stress. It was always Tony that she had in her mind when she made decisions, and resigning from CEO was most likely the easiest and hardest thing in her life she had to do, not only because she felt like one day _he _wouldn't return to her. That was her main fear but laying here on Tony's bare chest with the soft humming of his new RT that lit the workshop up in a faint blue glow.

Pepper's hand sat softly against his chest, tracing the faint lines of the program rash that the old ticker had given him. A small smile curved her lip-stick stained lips, not because of all these serious thoughts in her head that were driving her insane but because she loved him more than he could ever possibly imagine. That, and the fact they were lying in a newly brought Queen-sized bed that they had spent a few hours putting together in the little space of the workshop. After all Tony had dismantled the place just a few weeks ago and still hadn't done the clean-up.

It was of course, Pepper's idea to go to his- she just wanted to be near him and known subconsciously and consciously that he was still living. That he was alive and not dying like he forgot to mention to her. A sigh escaped her lips when Tony whispered, "Pep?" The smile still graced her soft lips, just as she glanced up to meet her hero their lips met.

It was indescribable how his lips felt against hers; there were no words in the human dictionary that could explain what it felt like to have the man she had always been in love with lips on hers. Pepper's hand moved to his hair as he flipped her over onto her back and him hovering over her. They broke away what felt like hours after their lips had met to the two of them lightly panting, a chuckle escaped Tony's lips as he buried his face into her neck slash collarbone. "What?" She murmured, for some reason it felt like they could forget the whole world for a few hours – enough that would allow them just to focus on each other.

He couldn't stop smiling, ever since that kiss Tony hadn't stopped smiling. His rough, calloused hands moved down her body until it reached her ribs – they moved underneath her- _his_, shirt before he began to move his fingers in the motion of tickling. "Tony.. no.. don't." She panted out through fits of giggles, he enjoyed this seeing her laugh and smile. He chuckled still continue his attack on Pepper when they didn't hear Jarvis' voice echo through the workshop when Natasha/Natalie walked in on them.

"When I mentioned the honeymoon, I didn't figure you were that eager Stark."


	15. What if he had told her?

a/n: I had to, I realised I forgot this when writing before. The ending would continue with the film original version when Natalie and Happy walk in. Not long now until Avengers - whose excited? Me, me, me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing :'(

**Word Count:** 1,324.

**#;#;#**

Pepper was pissed to say the least; he just walked into the office – _her office_ with a box of strawberries in his hand. Something that she was allergic to, the only thing she was allergic to and how many times had she told Tony this? More than enough times to count. She knew he had been on house arrest; she had been ignoring him since the moment he decided he was going to kill himself on his birthday at his birthday party. Pepper was never one for violence so when she saw what he had done on his birthday she was more than pissed; she was extremely disappointed in him.

"Mute." Tony murmured, directing it to the J.A.R.V.I.S installed TV.

She didn't even know why he had been like that? It was like Tony had reverted to his old self, the persona that she hated with passion. It wasn't exactly rare for Pepper to feel what she was currently feeling – she had given Tony his time weeks ago at Monaco she asked him that moment on the private plane what was wrong with him and he brushed her question under the rug. So naturally she was going to be pissed and confused as her former boss walked through _her_ office doors. Even Natalie had been working constantly that Pepper hardly had a moment to speak with her about Tony's behaviour – of course Pepper was rather paranoid of her ever since that bother.

She continued speaking on the phone whilst the flat screen television on the wall played the news until he began to move the chair closer to her glass desk that was once Tony's that she put the phone down to Mr. Burke. "Got a minute?" Tony asked his voice even as he placed the box of strawberries onto _her_ desk. "No." She replied her voice strained with stress as she kept her eyes on her former boss. "You just got off the phone you'll be fine, just gimme thirty seconds." Pepper waits and then glances down at the silver watch that adorns her slender wrist before counting down, "twenty-nine, twenty-eight." Tony interrupts, "Okay." But Pepper continues counting in the background.

"Um. I was just droving over here…" He trails off as he makes hand gestures to explain his point, but Pepper just cocks her eyebrow as she continues to glance at her watch. "I thought I was here to basically apologise.. but I'm not." That caused Pepper to cut it, "Oh you didn't?" Her voice laced with sarcasm. "Come here to apologise?" She asks sincerely as she leans back in the leather, swivel chair. "That goes without saying and I'm working on that. But I haven't been.. uh.. entirely up front with you. I'm just trying to make good.. Can I, uh, move this." His hand motions to the display on Pepper's desk that she received from her sectary outside her office as a welcoming gift, "This, this is crazy. It looks like a Ferris wheel going round." Pepper eyes turn to slits as she begins to glare at Tony; she's already pissed at him – right now he's making her fierce.

"I'm trying.."

"No…" She cuts in as she watches her former boss swivel his chair to the opposite side to ignore the distracting yet pleasant desk display gift. Tony clears his throat as he makes eye contact with her, "Do you know how short life is? And if I never got to… express." His eyebrows furrow and his forehead creases as he tries to explain his feelings and what's going through his head at this time, something that Tony Stark has ever done and already Pepper is more confused than she was prior to him arriving without asking her. "By the way this is some, what revelatory to me and I don't care, I mean I care it would be nice to… look here's what I'm trying to say I'm just going to say it.."

Pepper Potts is angry. For once in her life she is extremely pissed off with Tony Stark the man she had worked for, put up with, worried and stressed over for nearly ten years. She is pissed. "Let me just stop you right here okay? Because if you say I one more time I'm going actually going to hurl something at your head. I think." Tony is still mumbling as she talks, as she gets more frustrated with him. Let alone she knows he's been talking or well wasting her time for more than the thirty seconds he asked for but she's wondering if this is why he's been acting so strange since he made her CEO.

"I am trying to run a company, do you have any idea what that entails?"

"Yes." Is his smart reply.

"People are relying on you to be Iron Man and you disappeared and all I'm doing is putting out fires and taking the heat for it." She's trying not to focus on what he's playing with in his hands, oh Pepper knows it's a stress ball that she's had since she began working for Tony as his PA but now it's just irritating so when he flicks it she's instantly caught it in her hand as she fully on expresses her anger towards him. "I am trying to do the job you were meant to do.." she trails off her voice has gone from aggravated to slightly calmer as she watches Tony move from resting his head on his fingers to shuffling on the chair opposed to her. "Did you bring me strawberries?" She noticed the moment he walked in on them but now she's just going to mention it because he needs reminding, clearly.

"Did you know there's only one thing on earth, that I'm allergic to."

"That you're allergic to, uh huh." Tony speaks over her voice as he shakes his head noticing how the ball is now being abused by its owner.

"This is progress Pepper, I knew there was a correlation between you and this.." He leans back on his chair as he takes in that wicked, evil like smile that has graced her lips. Oh, she's pissed. "I need you to.."

"I need you too that's what I'm trying to say..

"Leave now."

Silence falls over both of them for a moment, in that moment she's no longer angry. She's confused – why would he be saying this. "I don't get this Tony." She knew Natalie and Happy would walk through those brown office doors any minute now, "I need you more than you know." He whispers, suddenly feeling awkward with his comment that he whispered aloud to Pepper the only woman he truly cared – that has taken care of him, that has helped him and become a dear friend more than she could ever know.

"Explain Tony. You've got ten seconds." She knows he shouldn't be rushed because she knows that he knows he'll make something up in it's place rather than the opposite way around.

"You're all I have left and I don't want to lose you because of what I've done. I.. I, uh, I'm sorry."

"You're all I have left too Tony, That's why I worry when you're trying to blow yourself up. I need you to leave, I have a meeting elsewhere." Pepper stands up, grasping her jacket over her arm and her bag. She was near the door when he span around in the chair, "Pep, I'm dying."

She was mad, "What? You were dying. Since when and when were you going to tell me Tony?"

He cuts in, "Pep I was going to tell you on the plane." She moves closer dropping her bag and her jacket – "You're okay now though right?" She whispers her face close to his, he nods.


End file.
